1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device and a method for displaying information in an illuminated area ahead of vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device which is mounted in a vehicle and is configured to display information such as characters or icons in a light illuminated area on a road surface and a method of displaying the same.
2. Background Art
Display devices are known, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4059079. In the disclosed device, a reflection type digital light deflector reflects light from a light source such as a halogen lamp. When the light is reflected, contrast is added to the reflected light to display characters or icons in an illuminated area ahead of vehicle.
JP-B-4059079